0P1 - Hastumi Base
Ring 0P1 leads to Hatsumi base - Hatsumi base is named for the Scientist who accidentally discovered it and the first known ring to Fringespace. The Dome It is a dome under the Ice cap on White Island Antartica. The Ice is 1/2 a mile thick - it flows over the dome as if over some unimaginably dense rock. The force warding off the ice is otherwise undetectable. One can put a finger out and touch the ice, seemingly without resistance, or effect, other than the cold. The dome appears white with a mirror smooth finish. The pressure of thousands of feet of ice crushes the ice contacting the dome almost mirror smooth. The temperature inside the dome is very cold, averaging 15 degrees below zero at all times. The dome is 1002.29 feet across. Ring 0P1 The Ring is a large one, 47 feet across it's inside Diameter. It is the largest thing in the dome and dominates the scene. The ring hovers 47 centimeters off the deck, and rotates slowly, counter clockwise. There is a ramp built up to the ring. The Landing Zone There is a landing zone appproximately 600 feet wide and 400 feet deep in front of the ring. It is made of ancient black tarmac. The Park Away from the landing zone the Dome is a sad, frozen and long dead Park. Stone cold dead grass and trees decorate what must have been a pleasant environment at one time. Steel Buildings Three Steel buildings are left from the original inhabititants. Under a microscope the steel shows characteristic patterns of deposition as if it were grown by a shell growing life form. The material on that scale shows the circular patterns and randomness associated with the way lifeforms grow shells. The buildings are otherwise unremarkable, They have wave, circle and spiral corrugation patterns respectively. They seem to have been cut into forms and attached to each other using conventional means, arc welding or MIG welding. They have no floors, and appear to be sheds of some sort. There was nothing interesting discovered inside the steel buildings. Ceramic Building The fourth building at Hatsumi is a Ceramic Cylinder that bulges slightly through the middle and rises to a curved spiral top. It, too, microscopically shows the patterns of having been grown. The rooms and corridors of this building ar arranged in curves that seem to be more organic then the right angles of conventional building. The rooms and corridors of this building clearly show conduits included in the growth/deposition pattern for services. Possibly electrical and water, but the conduits are numerous. Their size and placement offer few clues. The conduits seem to be pass throughs for actual conduits, pipes, wires, fiber optics or whatever. At first it seemed as though thhe building were thoroughly cleaned out. No artifacts remained. However a forensic examination discovered traces left in the building. Difficult corners seem to have accrued crumbs and debris from visitors or inhabitants. Several crumbs, examined thoroughly were found to have come from fruits, nuts, grasses, vegetables and preparations previously unknown. Hair and other debris are still being analyzed. Science Dr Hatsumi wintered over during the winter of 2013, Defenses Notes about the Defenses will go here. Hatsumi Main Details about the surface base will go here. Link out to Sayuri Base Category:Node 0 Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Rings